fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Kręcimy film w Hollywood
Around The World Odcinek 12 Chris w pierwszej klasie samolotu Chris: Ostatnio w Around The World. Mieliśmy drobną przygodę ze zmutowanymi gorylami nad Kongo. Zaczęły o dziwo porywać zawodników, a nawet uwierzycie to mnie! Okazało się, że ten goryl jest z o dziwo nie znanej mi wyspie w północnym Ontario. Mniejsza o to. Słodkie Podróżniczki, a właściwie to Lindsay i Millie, po swoim upadku na ziemie zaczęły być wielbione przez jakieś strasznie zacofane plemię z Kongo. Ale gapa. Ostatecznie Lindsay spowodowano, że wysłano ją i Millie w podróż po Kongo katapultą. Ostatecznie poznaliśmy gadającego goryla. Nowego chłopaka Izzy. Dzięki Lindsay i Millie dziewczyny po raz pierwszy w historii wygrały, a w ceremonii po raz kolejny uczestniczyli Nie Mający Pomysłu Na Nazwę Drużyny. Spisek Kyle'a nie powiódł się i głosując na samą siebie pożegnaliśmy Izzy. Tak. Jesteśmy już teraz z dala od Afryki i wracamy do Ameryki. Czy Słodkie Podróżniczki po raz drugi wygrają? Czy Aminet komuś przyłoży? Czy Kyle pokaże na co go stać? Oglądajcie... Lindsay i Millie: Around The World!!! Chris wypycha je z przed kamery Na początku zwyczajnie kamery i pare zwierząt.Kamera biegnie przez holl samolotu, a przy barze siedzi Chris popijający kawe. Kamera idzię do kabiny kapitana gdzie siedzi Izzy która kieruje samolotem, a obok niej Owen który panikuje. Kamera wychodzi na zewnątrz. Dokładniej do Egiptu gdzie tańczą Heather i Courtney, a za nimi Duncan pada na ziemie ze śmiechu. Kamera idzie na plan wChinach gdzie Rick szuka Very, a ona razem z Arthurem kryję się za murem chińskim. Sonny tańczy na wulkanie na Hawajach. Kamera idzie teraz do Tybetu gdzie medutuje Harold, a przez okno widać marznących LeShawne, Dj'a i Codyego. Dalej gdzieś gdzie jest zimno widać Lindsay szukającą Tylera, a pomaga jej Millie. Plan w nowym Jorku. Ivan pomaga Heather zerwać koronę ze Statuły Wolności, a z tyłu widać Aminet, Venus i Gwen które nie mogą się z tego przestać śmiać, a za nimi stoi odrzucony przez Gwen, Trent. W Polsce w Pałacu Kultury widać Bridgette oraz Philip'a którzy szukają pomusłuy jak stąd zejść. JJ i Kyle są opiekani na rożnie na Syberii, a opala ich Aoife. Na koniec Agata balansuje na linie pomiędzy London Eye i Big Benem traci równowage i wpada do Tamizy a plusk powoduje że pojawia się napis Around The World. Pierwsza Klasa 100px Lindsay popija sok Lindsay: Tak się cieszę, że się tutaj znalazłyśmy! Millie: Fajnie. No jeszcze tutaj nie byłyśmy. Lindsay: Widzisz te małe czarne rodzynki? (pokój zwierzeń)Millie: Powiedzieć Lindsay, że mimo to jest pierwsza klasa to wcale nie są małe rodzynki? Lindsay zjada według niej rodzynki Millie: Lindsay... Lindsay: Tak? mówi z ustami pełnymi "rodzynek" Millie: A... już nie ważne. Lindsay: Pyszne! Musisz spróbować, są naprawdę dobre. Millie: Nie chyba jednak nie. (pokój zwierzeń)Millie: To było okropne! Lindsay to zjadła i jeszcze o dziwo żyje. (pokój zwierzeń)Lindsay: Pierwsza klasa jest najlepsza! Nie rozumiem, jakim cudem tutaj nie było naszej drużyny. Tutaj jest cudownie! Millie: Ciekawe gdzie dzisiaj lecimy. Lindsay: Marzy mi się gdzieś gdzie jest ciepło i przytulnie. Bez żadnych lasów i innych. Millie: No! Ja chcę odpocząć. Millie zasypia Druga Klasa 100px (pokój zwierzeń)LeShawna: O tak ludzie! To ta dziewczyna tutaj przed wami przeżyła najdłużej z gorylami! Nie wierzycie? Musicie uwierzyć! Jestem najlepsza! Nie no, ale wiecie co? Ivan zachował się jak 100% świnia. Porzucił Gwen i JJ'a by tylko przeżyć jak najdłużej. Co to za facet?! Aminet: Nareszcie w domu. Venus: Taaak. Ty najdłużej z nas tam siedziałaś. zaczęła się śmiać pod nosem Aminet: Co w tym śmiesznego?! Zrobiłam to specjalnie! Jak Ivan i JJ chcą przegrać to w końcu przegrają. Venus: Nie przejmuj się tym śmieciem JJ'em! On porzucił JJ'a i Gwen, żeby tylko przeżyć! (pokój zwierzeń)Aminet: Co on takiego?! Jak on mógł zrobić coś takiego! No rozumiem JJ'a to w końcu facet, ale Gwen?! To kobieta! Powinien się rzucić w ręce potwora, a nie rzucić najlepszego przyjaciela i Gwen! To świnia i nie zasługuje na to by tu być, nawet LeShawna ostatnio stała się przydatna od niechcenia to mówię zrozumiano?! Gwen: Hej JJ! JJ siedzi sam i unosi głowę JJ: Hej. Gwen: Co się stało? JJ: Wiesz co? Po tym co Ivan zrobił zastanawiam się nad sensem naszej przyjaźni. Czy to ma w ogóle jakiś sens jeżeli mam się poświęcać dla niego, a on i tak na mnie zagłosuje? Gwen: No nie. Wywal go przy pierwszej lepszej okazji. Dobrze ci radzę, a może nawet Aminet ci odpuści to co mówiłeś, że chcesz przegrać. JJ: Chciałem przegrać, by w końcu mieć święty spokój! Tobie i Venus nic nie zrobi. Jesteście jej przyjaciółkami, ale reszta drużyny? Ona nas nie cierpi i zrobi wszystko byście we trójkę weszły do finału. Gwen westchnęła po czym spokojnie odpowiedziała JJ'owi Gwen: Słuchaj... nie mów tego nikomu, ale Aminet... szepcze JJ'owi coś do ucha JJ: Co Aminet?! Jak to się mogło stać? To, to dlatego ona taka się stała? Gwen: Tak. To smutne, ale tak. I proszę nie mów tego nikomu. Możesz nas pogrążyć. (pokój zwierzeń)JJ: Haha! Rozegrałem to pięknie! Gwen myśli już że nie mam sojuszu z Ivanem, więc? Tak drodzy państwo. Nawet jeżeli przegramy, to najpierw pożegnamy się z Ivanem! diaboliczny śmiech Ostatnia Klasa 100px 100px (pokój zwierzeń)Sonny: I stało się. Jest nas tylko trójka. Ja, Phil i niestety Kyle. Dlaczego my go tutaj jeszcze trzymamy? Nie jest nam do niczego przydatny, a do tego no wątpię, że w tej sytuacji będzie inaczej. (pokój zwierzeń)Kyle: Znalazłem się w bardzo nieciekawym położeniu. No niestety są w mojej drużynie no najwięksi kochankowie tego sezonu. No Philip i Sonny mnie na pewno na następnej eliminacji wykopią chyba, że... Kyle przychodzi z uśmiechem na twarzy i siada koło Sonny Kyle: Cześć! Sonny: Hej, czego niby chcesz? Kyle: Wiesz... nie przejdzie mi to łatwo, ale wiesz... no mam tutaj jedno zdjęcie. daje Sonny zdjęcie Sonny: Co?! Ale dlaczego?! Kyle: Wiesz nie chciałem mówić ci o tym, ale będzie jeszcze ciężej jeżeli bym to zostawił. Sonny: Jak on mógł? Z Millie?! On się całował z Millie?! Sonny wypada w płaczu i wpada na Philipa Philip: Hej Sonny! Co się stało? Sonny: Jakbyś nie wiedział śmieciu! (pokój zwierzeń)Sonny: Ten śmieć całował się z Millie! Jak on mógł?! Coś zrobiłam źle, ale to on mnie pocałował jakby nie było! I teraz?! To drań! (pokój zwierzeń)Kyle: Haha! Potęga Photoshopa! Philip: Co się stało Sonny? Kyle: Nie chciałem jej tego mówić, ale widziałem, że się z kimś całowała. No wiesz. W sumie nie powinienem ci tego mówić, ale będzie gorzej. Philip: Co?! Z kim się całowała?! Zabije śmiecie. Kyle: Nie no. I tak się dowiesz. Całowała się z Ivanem... (pokój zwierzeń)Philip: Emm! Że co?! Sonny całowała się z Ivanem?! Jak ona mogła! Myślałem, że coś nas łączy, a ona jest taka jak wszystkie inne dziewczyny! Śmieć! (pokój zwierzeń)Kyle: O tak! Photoshop rządzi! Teraz jestem na bezpiecznej pozycji. Oby tylko z sobą nie rozmawiali. Ja już tego dopilnuje! Ale teraz to ten facet przed kamerą decyduje kto wyleci w naszej drużynie! Jestem świetny! tymczasem Agata: Ciekawe co się tam u nich stało. Beth: Tak racja. Też jestem tego ciekawa. Wiesz Sonny i Philip chodzą ze sobą. Czy coś im się nie układa?! Agata: Ehh... Nie wiem i w sumie nie chcę tego wiedzieć, może to i lepiej. Ja mam już dość związków w tym programie. One nie są z uczucia, a po to by zyskać głosy... Beth: A Sierra i Cody? Agata: Wierz mi. Cody z nią w końcu zerwie. No jest teraz sławny mimo wszystko. A sława strasznie uderza do głowy. Beth: Nie no masz rację. (pokój zwierzeń)Beth: Agata niestety zawsze musi mieć rację, ale to znaczy, że w końcu na prawdę Cody i Sierra się rozejdą. Cody siedzi sam przy oknie, nagle podchodzi do niego Harold Harold: Hej! Cody: Hej? To ty się do mnie w ogóle odzywasz? Harold: No tak nie ma co się denerwować. Przecież dzięki tobie nie wylądowaliśmy wczoraj na eliminacji. Wiesz mogłem wylecieć. Cody: Nie ma za co... Harold: Słuchaj. Może założymy sojusz by pozbyć się DJ'a? Cody: Ja go nienawidzę. udaje nie wiadomo kogo. No fajnie by było. (pokój zwierzeń)Harold: Naprawdę DJ zaczyna mnie wkurzać. Nic tylko co ja nie potrafię. No w sumie trzeba go było wywalić przy pierwszej lepszej okazji. DJ: Hej Rick. nie odpowiedział siedział zamyślony i wpatrywał się w okno DJ: Tęsknisz za Verą? Rick: Taaak. Ona jest cudowna. Wiesz, że rzuciłem się w ogień żeby przeżyła jak najdłużej na Wyspie Marynarzy, a ona za to nie podziękowała? DJ: Ona już jest w związku. Rick: No i co z tego? Ja przez nią odpadłem i nie wygrałem tego show. Mogłem dać ją Chrisowi zabić i samemu to wygrać. DJ: Wiesz. Vera to silna kobieta. Byle komu się nie da, ale przez ostatnie sezonu strasznie się opuściła. Rick: Nie obchodzi mnie to. Chcę być z Verą... USA, Studia Filmowe 100px 100px 100px 100px Chris: Witajcie! Wróciliśmy nareszcie do naszej kochanej Ameryki kochani! I w dodatku jesteśmy w Holywood! Lindsay: Uuu! Tu są gwiazdy! Millie: Tak Lindsay i Brat Pitt! dziewczyny zaczynają piszczeć (pokój zwierzeń)Gwen: Ehh. Nie mogło wypaść gorzej. Nie cierpię gwiazd filmowych i celebrytów. Oni są zazwyczaj tacy ... no głupi i tyle. Wydaje mi się, że o niczym poza operacjami plastycznymi bym z nimi nie pogadało. Może to nie miłe, ale szczere. Aminet: O bracie! Sonny: Może będziemy współpracowali z jakimiś gwiazdami co nie Kyle? Kyle: No tak. Też mam nadzieje poznać tu jakieś gwiazdy i pozyskać jakieś kontakty! Philip: Ciekawe co będzie dzisiaj na zadaniu. Może przeprowadzenie jakiegoś wywiadu nie Kyle? Sonny odwraca się w drugą stronę Kyle: No tak, a może kręcenie filmu! Chris: Zgadłeś Kyle! Dzisiaj drużynowo nakręcicie 4 filmy. Każdy dostanie wypraną kategorie. drużyny losują kategorie filmu Millie: My mamy horror. (pokój zwierzeń)Millie: Horror w którym gra Lindsay?! To się dobrze nie skończy! Sonny: Ja z Kyle'm wylosowaliśmy Komedie Romantyczną. Philip odwraca się (pokój zwierzeń)Sonny: No kompletnie tego buraka nie rozumiem! Najpierw mnie zdradza z jakąś tam Millie, a teraz śmie się odwracać? Harold: Film Fantasy! Super! Agata: No mamy eksperta w drużynie. Cody: No wygraną mamy w kieszeni! Cody przybija Haroldowi piątkę (pokój zwierzeń)DJ: Od kiedy to Harold znowu zadaję się z Cody'm?! Venus: A my mamy talk-show?! To nie jest film! Chris: Nie, ale liczyłem, że właśnie to wylosujecie... zaczął się śmiać (pokój zwierzeń)Ivan: Kochani! Patrzycie właśnie na nowego prowadzącego ten talk-show! (pokój zwierzeń)Aminet: O tak kochani! Tylko ja mam wystarczająco ciekawą osobowość by być w tej drużynie gwiazdą! Plany Filmowe 100px Millie: Więc mamy zrobić dwuosobowy horror. A właściwie scenę, z horroru. No to może, założę jakiś strój i maskę, a ty będziesz uciekać i złapię cię. Lindsay: To trudne, wiesz może coś innego? Millie: Zrobimy z ciebie tą blondynkę, która obowiązkowo musi zginąć na początku każdego horroru! Lindsay: Patrz! Ja jestem blondynką! (pokój zwierzeń)Millie: Błagam! Chcę wrócić do pierwszej klasy! Niech w Lindsay obudzi się jakiś głęboko uśpiony talent aktorski! (pokój zwierzeń)Lindsay: Myślę, że sprawdzę się, jako aktorka! I na dodatek mam genialną rolę! Gram blondynkę, tylko co ona takiego robi? Millie ustawia kamerę Millie: A teraz masz bardzo łatwe zadanie, musisz przed mną uciekać! Lindsay: Ale dlaczego? Millie zakłada maskę, a Lindsay ze strachu zaczyna uciekać Lindsay: Ratunku! Jestem za ładna by zostać zabita przez jakiegoś niegustownie ubranego mordercę! Zabij Millie gdziekolwiek ona teraz jest! Ratunku! Panie kamerzysto ratunku! Millie rzuca się na Lindsay 100px Harold skończył scenografie Harold: Dobra, robimy profesjonalny show! Beth ty grasz wiedźmę! (pokój zwierzeń)Beth: Czy ja wyglądam na wiedźmę?! Harold: Agata gra księżniczkę, a Cody księcia z bajki. DJ i Rick. Wy zagracie parę obłąkanych starców. A ty Rick będziesz mówił tylko słowo "Vera". (pokój zwierzeń)Rick: Tak! To moje ulubione słowo! Pokaże jakie to słowo jest naprawdę piękne! Vera, Veeerrrra, Verrra, VVVVVeeeeerrrrraaaa. Jaka to wymarzona rola! (pokój zwierzeń)Agata: O boże! gram księżniczkę?! Ja? No w sumie to zadanie. postaram się je wygrać dla naszej drużyny. Mimo moich obiekcji. Harold: A ja zagram czarnoksiężnika! Czyli główną rolę. (pokój zwierzeń)DJ: No można się było w sumie tego spodziewać po Haroldzie... Harold ustawia Kamery Harold: Hahaha! Zamienię cie w ropuchę wiedźmo! Beth: Ani mi się śni! Rick podchodzi pod kamerę Rick: Vera, Vera, Vera, Vera! Agata stoi z boku z Cody'm Agata: Mój, no kochany ty książę! Czy ty jesteś Romeo? Cody: Niech moje usta przemówią! Cody zaczyna całować Agatę Studio Podsumowania Sierra ogląda nowy odcinek Around The World Sierra: Co on robi?! Ja cię zabije! Nie całuj mi jej! Sierra ucieka z płaczem, a Vera podchodzi do telewizora Vera: Co? Rick?! (pokój zwierzeń)Vera: Wiem, że już dawno odpadłam, ale muszę to powiedzieć! Rick ty skonczony durniu! Nie kocham cię i cie nie pokocham! I przestań powtarzać moje imię w nieskończoność!!!! Plany Filmowe 100px (pokój zwierzeń)Kyle: No nie jest za dobrze teraz. Komedia romantyczna, równa się scena pocałunku, a ja ani Sonny, ani tym bardziej Philipa nie pocałuje! No niech to... będzie nieciekawie... Sonny rzuca w Philipa kamerą Sonny: Ja z nim pracować nie będę! Nie z tym śmieciem! Philip rzuca w Sonny krzesłem reżyserskim Philip: I ja też nie! Kyle ustawia kamerę i filmuje kłótnie (pokój zwierzeń)Kyle: Dziękuje wam! Dziękuje! Mamy super materiał i nawet nie muszę kiwnąć palcem! Haha jestem genialny! 100px Aminet: Rozumiem, że ja będę przesłuchiwaną gwiazdą! Ivan: A ja prowadzącym talk-show! Aminet: Tylko pamiętaj! Że jeżeli zapytasz mnie o coś co by mnie obraziło, to zatłukę na śmierć! Ivan: Pff... Talk-show i żadnych brudów? To już od razu możemy głosować, bo to będzie po prostu słabe! Aminet uderzyła Ivana w twarz Aminet: I masz zapamiętać ten ból! Będzie mocniej! Venus: Dobrze Aminet! Już się uspokój. Gwen: Właśnie nie ma o co się złościć. LeShawna: Rozumiem, że reszta drużyny będzie siedzieć na widowni. Venus: To jest dobrę! Gwen: To jest nawet bardzo dobry pomysł! (pokój zwierzeń)Venus: Nie mogłabym nic powiedzieć jeżeli patrzyłaby się na mnie kamera. Dobra nie śmiejcie się teraz! JJ: No to akcja! USA, Wielkie Kino 100px 100px 100px 100px przychodzą ubrani jak celebryci Chris, Aaron i Vera i siadają na wskazanych miejscach jurorów Chris: Witajcie moje wy kochane gwiazdy! Czas na rozdanie oskarów Akademii Filmowej. Mamy tutaj 4 filmy. Które musimy ocenić i wskazać najgorszy film. Drużyna z najgorszym filmem wróci do samolotu i pożegna dziś kolejną osobę. Oto nasi jurorzy. Aaron. No nie miałem kogo zaprosić. Aaron: No hej wam! Chris: Tylko tyle? Nie ważne. Jedną z największych celebrytek Around The World, która o dziwo znalazła się na naszym samolocie w kabinie zwierzeń. Zwyciężyni Total Drama: I nie było już nikogo oraz finalistka The Shopping Time! Vera. Vera: Witajcie kochani! I ty Rick'u. Rick: Vera? Czy to ty kochana? wylewa na Ricka wodę Rick: Nie umyje się teraz nigdy by nie zmyć tej wody! Vera: O bracie... Chris: Mniejsza z tym. Teraz obejrzymy pierwszy film Słodkich Podróżniczek. Pod tytułem. Giń Lindsay, giń! Film Słodkich Podróżniczek Lindsay ucieka przed mordercą Lindsay: Pomocy! Na pomoc czy ktoś mi pomoże? Ten niegustownie ubrany mężczyzna chcę mnie zabić! Zabij Millie gdziekolwiek ona teraz jest! Ratunku! Panie kamerzysto pomocy! morderca rzuca się na Lindsay Morderca: Co... może mi pokażesz, że blondynka nie musi ginąć pierwsza. Lindsay: Nie wiem, nie pamiętam tekstu! Zabij Millie! Morderca: Widzisz Lindsay. Przegapisz Modę ... Na ... Sukces! Lindsay krzyczy, po chwili ucieka i siada przed telewizorem oglądając Modę na Sukces Morderca: I co? Myślisz, że przeżyjesz? Lindsay strzela mordercy w głowę Lindsay: Cicho! Brooke i Rick rozmawiają! Koniec Chris: No jestem w kropce. Nie wiem jak to ocenić w sumie. Ale rola Lindsay to jest złoty oscar! 10! Aaron: Emm. No nie jestem fanem horrorów, ale to było niezłe. 6! Vera: Moja stara drużyna! Rola Lindsay to złoto! 9! Chris: No bardzo dobrze! W sumie ... 25/30. Dziękuje, a teraz Film Nie Mających Pomysłu Na Nazwę Drużyny. Tytuł. Kłótnia Kochanków'' Film Nie Mających Pomysłu Na Nazwę Drużyny Sonny: Ty, ty świnio! Jak mogłeś?! Sonny rzuca w Philipa kamerą Philip: Co? Jak ja mogłem?! To ty zaczęłaś! Sonny: O już się nie broń śmieciu! I wyznaj prawdę! wchodzi Kyle Kyle: Przestańcie się kłócić mamusiu i tato! Nie warto. Sonny: Racja nie warto marnować czasu na takiego śmiecia! Philip: Zgadzam się, że Sonny to śmieć! Kyle: Przestańcie. Kyle zaczyna płakać i strzela sobie w czoło Koniec Chris: To miała być komedia romantyczna, a nie jakieś bzdety! 6! Aaron: Mi się podobało! Mimo, że to nie była komedia to pokazło to zwyczajną domową kłutnie, której świadkami są dzieci! 10! Vera: Taak. Aaron ma rację, ale no miała być komedia i chciałam się pośmiac, a nie płakać. Więc tylko 6. Chris: Jakimś cudem macie 22/30. Dobrze teraz Wredni Pasażerowie. I ich film pod tytułem "Wywiad". Film Wrednych Pasażerów Ivan: Witajcie w najbardziej wrednym i kompromitującym show. Porozmawiaj z Ivanem! publiczność bije brawo Ivan: Dzisiaj porozmawiamy z najbardziej niezrównoważoną osobą w Around the World! Aminet. na sale wchodzi Aminet Aminet: Ivan?! Co ty mówisz?! Ivan: Powiedz. Jaką masz dzisiaj bieliznę? Aminet: A co ci do tego śmieciu?! Ivan: Odpowiedz! Aminet: O jak ja cię ty mały idioto dorwę! Aminet wskakuje na Ivana i zaczyna go dotkliwie okładać Venus: To chyba koniec z powodów technicznych. Koniec Chris: Mam tylko jedno słowo na myśli. Chała! 2! Aaron: Chris ma rację. 3. Vera: A mi się nawet podobało 6. Chris: 11/30? Tak słabo dzisiaj? No jedyną waszą nadzieją jest to, że Eklerkowi Zjadacze zawalili swój film. Pod tutułem. Miłość, Wiedźma i Vera. Vera: Czy mam tutaj kogoś zabić?! Film Eklerkowych Zjadaczy Harold: Zabiję cie wiedźmo! Beth: O tylko spróbuj! na scene wchodzą Rick i DJ Rick: Vera, Vera, Vera, Vera! Beth: Zamienię cie w pomidor! rzuca na Harolda urok Harold: A ja zamienię cie w marchewkę! Harold rzuca na Beth urok przejście na scenę z Agatą i Cody'm Agata: O kochany! Czy tyś jest Romeo? Cody: Niech usta mówią same za siebie! Cody całuje Agatę Rick: Vera, Vera, Vera? DJ: Vera?! Vera! Rick: Vera!!! Koniec Chris: Za dużo Chris, ale podobało mi się 7. Vera: Fu! 1. Aaron: A ja dam 4. Chris: O dziwo. To coś dostało 12/30. Więc dzisiaj po raz pierwszy w historii na eliminacjach zobaczymy Wrednych Pasażerów! A Słodkie Podróżniczi dostają Oscara oraz wygrywają znowu o dziwo pierwszą klasę! Lindsay zaczęła płakać i macha do ludzi jak Miss Lindsay: Dziękuje! Ten Oscar Naprawdę dużo dla mnie zna... Ceremonia 100px drużyna siedzi w miarę razem tylko poobijany Ivan siedzi z boku Chris: Lindsay mówiła tak przed 20 minut więc to wycieliśmy. Ok. Muszę wam wyjaśnić na czym polegają tutaj eliminację. Więc tak wchodzicie, stemplujecie paszport osoby, która ma wylecieć i to tyle. Więc głosujemy, a Ivan nie może chodzić, więc żeby było ciekawiej dzisiaj nie zagłosuje na nikogo. Wózek Inwalidzki nie wejdzie do kabiny. Ivan zaczyna płakać, nie może nic mówić bo jest cały zawinięty w gips (kabina)Aminet: No więc chyba wiadomo na kogo głosuje... (stempluje) (kabina)Venus: Wiadomo... (stempluje) (kabina)Gwen: Tak. Wiadomo kto dzisiaj pojedzie do domu... (stempluje) (kabina)LeShawna: Ja głosuje mimo wszysko na Aminet! Nie bije się tak ludzi! (stempluje) (kabina)JJ: Koniec sojuszu! (stempluje) Chris: No wiadomo kto dzisiaj wyleci? Ale ok. Pierwsze paszporty są dla Venus i Gwen. rzuca im paszporty Gwen: I znowu te eliminację. Venus: A moje to pierwsze eliminację. I nawet fajnie na nich nie wylecieć. Chris: Tak dziwaczko. LeShawana i JJ też dostaną paszporty. rzuca im paszporty JJ: To nie jestem zagrożony? LeShawna: O tak! Diva zostaje! Chris: No i kto by się spodziewał. Nasi aktorzy. Aminet i Ivan. Więc kto wyjeci z programu? Ostatni paszport jest dla Aminet. Aminet: Macie szczęście! Wielkie szczęście! Rozumiecie?! Ivan płacząc wypada przez właz bezpieczeństwa, a za nim wyskakuje Vera ze spadochronem, która ucieka przed Rick'iem Rick: Vero! Nie! Vera: Ciao! Frajerze! Rick zaczyna płakać Chris: No to już po Ivanie i Vera o dziwo sama wyskoczyła. Jeden problem z głowy! Czy teraz w drużynie Wrednych Pasażerów zagoszczą lepsze stosunki? A może nawet się zaprzyjaźnią? Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Around The World! Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Around The World